


Yuki Sohma and the Year of the Rat

by TheMGMouse



Series: "Stories of the Twelve Members of the Chinese Zodiac and the Cat": A Fruits Basket Character Study [6]
Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A day in the life of Prince Yuki.Before Yuki met Tohru Honda his life at Shigure's house was pretty boring.





	Yuki Sohma and the Year of the Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter!~  
Spoilers? Nope. Don't seem like there are any here, so we're good! This chapter is spoiler free!  
Okay, this is the end of the long author's note- and TheMGMouse is signing off!  
Hope you enjoy it!  
Bananas~

The morning light peaked into the small bedroom, Yuki blinked tiredly and after a few minutes of peaceful silence he sat up looking around he was satisfied with what he saw. The stupid cat hadn’t come in and hadn’t taken anything. It wasn’t that Yuki didn’t trust Kyou at all, he just didn’t believe he would stay out of his room when he was sleeping and would try to take something. He wasn’t sure what Kyou could possibly want, but it could be something valuable, and since Shigure didn’t have locks on his doors, Yuki always made sure everything was still in its place. Seeing it was he rose from the bed, swaying a bit as got to his feet and shuffled into the bathroom.

His clock read only six-thirty meaning he should be the only person up unless happened to have some inspiration that got him up this early but hearing the silence of a still house assured him that he was and would be the only one up for a while. Still, even with that knowledge, he undressed and quickly got into the shower enjoying the feeling as the water turned from cold to nice and warm. He sighed and stood there for a moment letting the water cure his drowsiness before beginning to wash his hair. While he was the only one up, he still should leave some hot water for the cat… he thought as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off. After quickly brushing his teeth, he walked back to his room and put on his school uniform before sitting at his desk and sorting through his homework making sure all of it was done and in the right folder before putting it in his backpack.

It wasn’t even seven o’clock, so he grabbed the manga on his nightstand and read a few pages. He could go downstairs and try to prepare breakfast but thought otherwise. He didn’t like cooking, whenever he cooked it never seemed to come out well or like it said on the recipe… so he let Shigure deal with that. Yuki finished yet another fantastic chapter of his manga and then proceeded to finish packing his backpack. Once he’d filled it with all his textbooks, he lifted it up and made his way downstairs. He didn’t hear anything coming from Kyou’s room as he passed making him believe that he probably was on the roof again. Or somewhere in the woods fighting a bear or something, not that he cared.

Coming into the living room, he set his backpack down and stretched, before he opened the door to the kitchen and climbed over all the garbage and things to get to the fridge. He sighed seeing only the leftovers they had last from Shigure’s cooking- if you could even call it that. He shut the door and climbed out of the kitchen, scribbled a note of the kitchen door to remind Shigure to buy groceries and then walked outside, going around his house to his secret base. Relieved to see real food, he watered and tended his small garden before grabbing some of the fruits he’d grown to eat as breakfast. Then he walked to the front path and was soon on his way to school.

It was just a little after eight o’clock that he’d reached school. He sat in the classroom, the center of attention as usual. Talking with other members of the student council and being admired from afar by his fan group it was an excellent way to start the day, even though it was a bit uncomfortable since everyone seemed to swarm around him. The council members for directions and suggestions on things and the fan group to well- fawn over him. Both stood around to admire him, and while all asked how he was doing, Yuki didn’t trust himself to give the truth. Instead, he was perfectly fine and ready for class to start. A simple half-truth.

A little before nine, school started and then the classes flew by. Any time between them as usually spent talking someone whether to talk about council meetings or love the encounters were often unwanted, but gracefully dealt. At least Yuki hoped so, everyone seemed pleased. At lunch, he would sit with the other student council, careful to sit between two other male members to decrease the chance of possibly transforming.

After lunch, he continued with his classes until school let out around 3 pm. He then began work with the school council until around for an hour or two before he would eventually be able to go home. On his walk to school, he would try to relax and become less tense sometimes it worked. If it didn’t, the thought of caring for his secret base after he finished his homework would brighten him a bit at least. The stupid cat wasn’t here, and Shigure hadn’t seen him all day. He did get the note Yuki left and thought it would be a great idea if they went out to eat later.

Yuki would get in the house and greet Shigure and have a short conversation before they parted ways and Yuki dived into his homework. An hour later he finished and walked downstairs to tend to his garden. Once he had finished with that, he met back up with Shigure who had gotten his wallet, and they went out to go eat. It would be dark by the time they walked back home full and usually with leftovers and food for Kyou. They’d have a conversation about their days, though neither one was really interested- it was more to be nice.

Once they got in the house, they checked if Kyou was home (which wasn’t) and pasted a note on the kitchen door for him that there was food for him in the kitchen before they parted ways. Shigure to his office/library to read and finish up some work and Yuki to continue his studying, he didn’t need to do this since he had finished his homework, but he needed to do something. After a couple hours of studying, Yuki would change into his pajamas and crawled into bed with a good book and read until he fell asleep.


End file.
